The Bell Tolls
by luigigirl65
Summary: Yesenia Bell is a young girl dragged into a sick game. Team Flare wishes to destroy this world and what it seems. Will the bell toll for justice or cease to ring at all?
1. Good Morning Kalos

It is a world full of many creatures. However, they are not the ones you would expect-

Fuck it. You clicked this knowing you're walking into a Pokemon fiction. We don't need that cliché intro. Hey there. This is a Pokemon X fanfic. Enjoy it.

A honey-haired girl laid in her bed, snoring softly. The un shined brightly outside, however, didn't wake her. A small Fletchling flew into the room, flying over the girl's bed. It chirped.

"Fletch!"

The girl moaned a bit, turning away.

"Liiiing!"

"Five mo' minutes, Ma," she muttered, her obvious Unovian accent coming through.

The Fletchling gave an annoyed look. "LIIIIIING!" It then dive-bombed her in the chest, causing her to wake up and to fall on the floor.

"AH! YA LIL'-" She coughed, quickly reaching for the inhaler on her nightstand. Putting the end in her mouth, she quickly inhaled the medicine inside. "Don't ya eva' wake me like dat, you lil' bird!"

The Fletchling gave her a smug look.

"Ah'm guessin' Ma wants me down there."

"Ling."

She got up, dusting herself off. "Fine. Ah'll be dere." She walked over to the closet, pulling out her new outfit: a high-waisted skirt and black top. She sighed. "Ah ain't a girly girl. Ah'm great in shorts an' a t-shirt. Thanks, Ma." She slowly pulled it on, angry at her mother's choice. Looking in the closet, she saw a pink hat accompanied by a pair of white sunglasses.

The girl walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes. "Mornin' Ma."

The mother looked at her. "Oh, morning, Sleeping beauty."

She nodded. "Ma. Ah thought we 'greed to not let Featha' head wake me up."

"Sorry dear. I told Falcon to be careful with you."

The daughter sat at the table. She looked at the waffles on the table, beginning to tear the breakfast pastry apart with her fork.

"Some of the new neighbors want to meet you, by the way."

She looked up, waffles in her mouth. "Mmm?"

"The neighbors."

She swallowed, looking at her mother. "Ma! We didn't wanna let them to know ya're the famous Rhyhorn raca'!"

"I didn't tell them," she said, returning to the kitchen. "They wanted to greet you. We only just moved here, you know."

The girl pierced another piece of waffle with her fork. "An' Ah already hate it."

"What was that?"

"Nuthin'."

The girl finished her her waffles and her mother took the plate. she stood up, kissing her mother. Waving, she turned and walked outside.

A Rhyhorn stood up, walking towards her. It nuzzled her, causing the girl to laugh.

"Eh Ryan! Nice to see ya too!"

In that moment, two people rounded the corner of their walled-off house. One was a girl with brown hair and dark skin wearing pink. The other was pale with black hair and a blue jacket. The boy smirked, watching the two. "Having fun, neighbor?"

The girl looked at them. "Guessin' ya the hood guys?"

The girl giggled. "You guessed it!" She walked to her, putting her hand out. "Name's Shauna!"

Ryan put her down, letting her walk to the girl. She put her hand out, shaking Shauna's. "Bell. Yesenia Bell. Nice to meetcha."

The boy gave an annoyed look. "I can already see that I'll hate her."

Shauna looked at him, smiling. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Calem!" She turned around. "That's Calem. He's not always this rude."

"Really now?"

"I know, right?"

Calem rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, you're the new girl?"

"Ya bet!"

"Unova born?"

"Yep!"

He scowled. "Right, then." He stood up straight. "The guys are waiting, Shauna. They want to meet her."

She jumped once. "Alright! Come on, Yesenia!"

"Ah... Ah wasn't plannin' on leavin' town."

"It will only be a couple of minutes! You'll be back in no time!"

She blinked, but then smiled. "Count me in, den!"

_Day One._

_I can't believe that they want me to join them! I never had this luck back in Unova! Shauna seems so cool, but Calem needs some warming up to. I'm sure I'll be fine living here._

_Say 'hi' to Tristen for me._

_-Yesenia Bell._


	2. Bubbly

The girl quickly followed the neighbors, running down the route outside the town towards the next. Upon walking in, Yesenia looked at a sign. "Aquacorde Town..."

"Come on!" Shauna called, waving., "I gotta introduce you."

Calem looked at her, but just walked over to a chair near two other boys. Shauna followed soon after. With a bit of hesitation, Yesenia came after.

The black-haired boy spoke up. "So this is the new girl? Awesome!"

She smiled. "Hey ya guys. Ah'm Yesenia."

"Nice to meet ya! My name's Tierno!"

The red-haired boy next to him averted his glance shyly.

"Come on, Trevs. introduce yourself."

He looked at Yesenia shyly. "I'm... Trevor..."

Calem looked to the girl next to him. "Tierno has some mad dance skills. Trevor is a smart kid, but lacks social skills."

"Ah'm sure Ah could've learnt dat mahself, but thanks."

Tierno leaned towards the group. "you know, I'd think we'd be closer if we called her by a nickname."

"Really? Ya're gon' open the conversation with dat?"

"Totally."

"Ah'm in."

"So, how does 'Lady Y' sound?"

Shauna shot up from her seat. "No way! She's Lil' Y for sure!" Looking to Trevor, which kept his peace, she continued. "trevor? What do you think?'

Trevor looked at her and jumped a bit. "Really? You-you want me to name someone I just met?"

"Obviously, yes," Calem said.

"Well... If it comes to it... maybe 'Y-kins.'"

"Hey, why don't you let the girl figure it out herself?"

"For once, ya impressed me, Calley."

"Don't call me that."

"Sure, Calley."

"Ugh."

The other three looked at her, although Trevor looked away. "Mah friends called me Luigigirl in the days of old. Ah wanna be Luigigirl."

"Luigigirl it is! It fits so well!" Turning to Tierno, Shauna looked curiously. "Didn't the Professor send some Pokemon? I really wanna see them!"

"Don't worry. Got 'em right here. Getting your first Pokemon is such an awesome feeling, right Trevor?"

He nodded, refusing to speak.

Pulling out a suitcase, Tierno opened it, pulling out three Pokeballs. "Come on out, you guys!" he yelled as he tossed the balls into the air, releasing the monsters inside.

Out came a Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. All looked up at the trainers.

"Woah! Ah heard of dem but Ah neva' thought Ah'd see 'em!"

"You're the new girl," Shauna chirped, "Take your pick!"

She looked at them, watching their glances...

Until the Froakie walked up to her. "Froakie! Fro fro!"

"Ah don't hafta choose," she said, picking up the water Pokemon, "He has chosen me."


End file.
